


Beyond the Morrow

by CSKazaam



Series: Riddles [3]
Category: Original Work, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSKazaam/pseuds/CSKazaam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter the mirror</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Morrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ikiyouyou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ikiyouyou).



> It seems I really only have the motivation to write a riddle if there's some kind of purpose to it. This one's for another RPG, but not my own, called Los Angeles: City of the Damned, the Wild Wild West chapter. The DM wanted a riddle that would tell the players how to enter the Spirit World. I asked for certain specifics on what the answer needed to be, and anything that needed to be included in the riddle, and this was the result.

Far beyond the morrow, trees and cloud and sky,  
Beyond the world of rock, of dreams,  
Where none exist to fly,  
A world above, a world below,  
Apart from Heaven’s gates -  
A timeless place of souls aglow;  
Away, our earthly waste.

An exit from our mortal bonds,  
The gateway to Beyond  
Displays a world opposing;  
Reverse the sight, reverse the Song.  
This frozen pond has edges gild,  
A surface, smooth, in flawless grace,  
That counters life, that counters death,  
A mirror to an Other Place.

See, in your reflection,  
The emotions in your soul,  
Undead in death,  
They roam this plane.  
To reach them you must go:  
Strike the surface, be denied;  
The Barrier will not break.  
A whispering, instead, will find  
Their world you will now make.


End file.
